


Handwritten You

by Lune3



Series: Alternative Universe: Soulmates (a collection of worlds) [1]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Kissing, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 13:37:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6155398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lune3/pseuds/Lune3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you were born, two names were engraved into your skin. One lingered on the left wrist, the other on the right. One was your soulmate, the other your worst nightmare. The only thing was – there was no way of telling which was which.</p>
<p>And Aoba was nameless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Handwritten You

**Author's Note:**

> In this AU, you are born with the names of those you are meant to meet on your skin, a telling of the people who will change your life one day. A Tumblr-inspired Alternative Universe ❤
> 
> (Aoba and Noiz are both teenagers, but only with a two-year age difference between them. There are mentions of canon events at some point in the past, but Aoba lives with his grandmother in the countryside.)
> 
> Thank you for reading! I've missed writing for a while, and I hope this fic will light you up like it did me writing it.

When Aoba was born, he had no name tainting his skin, no name predestining his future love. Aoba had been born nameless, a being that wouldn’t exist under normal circumstances. In a world where names were the most significant basis for existence, he was something that transcended fate’s intentions.

As a child, it had bothered him. The other children teased each other about the names on their skin, some having even met the person engraved onto them. Some worried about having common names on their skin – after all, how many people had the same name? Some were concerned over having names of the same gender on their wrists. But none were nameless – in time, everyone would meet someone that would somehow change their lives.

Growing up had been an empty experience: he sought out anything to feel the thrill of excitement, to play games with destiny, to destroy. It was an innate desire existing within him, the desire to control, to overpower fate, to laugh in the face of his enemies.

One day, he found a reason to live again.

 

“Psst. Oi, Aoba.” He heard the sound of a familiar voice outside his window, urging him to hurry up. He had been living in the countryside with his grandmother for as long as he could remember. Now a teenager, the only thing he kept from her was his crush. Sneaking out during the day without an excuse was hard enough as it was, but their rendezvous always had him feeling the rush of excitement he’d long forgotten.

As quietly as he could, he padded downstairs with nothing but a little bag on his side.

“And where are you going, Aoba?”

“-Ah! Granny! Um!” Flustered at having being caught, he looked anywhere but at Tae, and scratched the back of his neck gingerly. “I’m going to pick up some bread for tonight…” As always.

Tae nodded once and Aoba quickly hurried out the door, letting it close behind him.

When her grandson had left, a small smile graced Tae’s features.

Running through the fields felt like magic. The wind was always blowing; in the summer, it was a soft, gentle breeze, and when it was colder, the bitter rush of air would have you gasping for breath. With the sun an ever-constant warmth in the sky, it was like a fairy tale. Aoba found himself laughing at the serenity he could feel away from the city. His mind felt calm.

“Took you long enough.”

Noiz took a seat at the top of a hill. Scrambling up its slope, Aoba came to join him. With the atmosphere as tranquil as always, he lay back against the grass with the evening sky a gentle haze.

“Hey, Noiz.”

“Hm?”

“What’s it like in the city?”

The blond looked up, likely imagining the place where he’d been before he’d met Aoba. Although there had existed a time when Aoba had been a city boy, thriving on technology and futuristic fields of gameplay, he now preferred the outskirts of the city, the past being a distant memory of his former self.

“…Dull.”

“Eh?”

Noiz folded his arms above his head, leaning back to lay against the grass. Although Aoba was older by only two years, Noiz was already taller than him and less slender than he was. Aoba had always appeared more feminine than other boys. He took to looking at Noiz’s quiet features.

“It’s dull.” Noiz closed his eyes, apparently not needing to say anymore. Aoba remained silent, sitting cross-legged beside him in contemplation. “I don’t need anything there.” He spoke again, to Aoba’s surprise. “What I need is here.”

“Oh…” Aoba swallowed, smiling softly at him.

Passing time like that was peaceful. Aoba felt a semblance of intimacy that he had with Noiz, unlike anyone else. It had taken a lot to get through his barriers, to warm up his emotions and allow him to feel again. Aoba felt content when Noiz made comments about the grass itching his face, about how warm his skin was. Occasionally, he sat up, brushing their hands together without realising it. If Noiz felt it, he said nothing in complaint.

When Aoba became sleepy, and he began to drift into his subconscious state, Noiz lifted Aoba’s head and lay it on his chest, using his arm to pillow Aoba’s weight.

_Even if Aoba didn’t know…_

 

“Wake up.” Aoba’s eyelids fluttered open at the sound of Noiz’s voice. “It’s getting late.”

“Ah…” Aoba realised where the time had gone and shifted in the grass, heaving himself up and cracking his stiff joints. By now, the sky had darkened to a hue of midnight blue, and the stars that could only be seen beyond the walls of the city lit up the sky like lanterns. “Sorry!”

“It’s whatever.”

Aoba was surprised to see Noiz looking straight at him, his eyes locked on something Aoba couldn’t place entirely. “I should get going.” He murmured, tucking his hair behind his ear and self-consciously getting up off his knees.

“Wait.”

Noiz grabbed him, rolling him over and back onto the grass. His eyes widened as Noiz leaned down. He was embarrassed at the sudden movement. “What was that for…?”

“Let me kiss you.”

The heat rushed to Aoba’s face. It wasn’t like it was the first time they’d kissed. A while ago, when they were both troubled kids with no paths to follow, they’d shared moments of desperation. Noiz hadn’t asked him for permission before, merely teasing him, using his body to bring out other sides of Aoba.

“Hey…” He protested weakly. Noiz ignored him and pressed his mouth to Aoba’s closed one. He kissed him once, twice, hard pecks that Aoba found funny at how childish and young Noiz was. The most innocent of kisses, if anything. Aoba almost laughed at Noiz’s serious expression tainted with the lightest of blushes on his cheek.

“Noiz….” He chuckled, and Noiz felt that Aoba’s laugh really was enchanting. A spellbinding sound that sent tingles through his body. He swallowed shallowly, a little embarrassed by the affection. “I like you, so it’s okay.”

How many times had Aoba reassured him this? That he was wanted, that he belonged, that he was allowed to be selfish and to try new things. He rested against Aoba’s shoulder, his voice almost indistinguishable in the mellow of the early night.

“Like?”

Aoba grinned and ruffled the brat’s hair, feeling Noiz’s skin against his warm cheek. “I like you a lot. More than friends.”

Noiz’s steady outbreath was quiet beside Aoba’s ear. This place really did feel like home, a solace. If he could, he’d stay there like that all night. Aoba had to be home before curfew, but his hand found his and he didn’t feel like he could move anymore.

“Yeah.”

“I should go.”

“Yeah.”

“Tomorrow?”

“Okay.”

Even if it had taken forever to read Noiz’s true self, to see his feelings of isolation, _don’t go,_ he knew that Noiz had finally come to trust him now. He parted from the other and moved to get up off the grass that covered his clothes and hair, and leaned forward. Being the older one, he had to give something back after all.

He moved his hair aside, leaning in and kissing Noiz’s cheek.

“Goodnight.”

 

“Oi! Aoba! Where are you going at this time in the evening? How many times do I have to tell you that the fields aren’t safe at night?! Listen to me, brat!”

“Sorry, Granny!” He pulled on a warm jacket and scarf, tugging his belongings over his shoulder. “I’m going to see my boyfriend!”

The door closed, Tae’s anger dissipating into a knowing shake of the head, and she headed back to finish the dishes.

“Those boys haven’t changed _one_ bit.”

Aoba hurried out the front door. The cool autumn air was a gentle reminder of how much he’d grown, how much time had passed in contentedness. He could see the faintest clouds of his own breath leaving his mouth as he hurried on to find a familiar boy out lounging around on the hills.

“Noiz!” He panted, dragging himself up the hill. “Wait! I’m…coming!”

“Hurry up.”

When he finally reached the top of the hill, Aoba collapsed in a pile on the hay-like grass, breathing out victoriously at making it to the top.

“Geez…you’re so impatient!”

“Which one of us is the impatient one?” Noiz commented plainly, making Aoba pout in response. To exact his revenge, he leaned his body over Noiz, straddling his waist and hovering with his face inches above him, frowning. The smallest of smirks graced Noiz’s gentle features, and he brought his hand up to caress Aoba’s face, brushing his hair away from it, moving the strands away from his neck.

“ _Sexy_.”

“You-!” Aoba, irritated, made a jab at Noiz’s side, but still couldn’t bring himself to honestly be annoyed by it. “How so?”

“Hm?” Aoba was blushing as Noiz’s eyes followed the curves of his body, falling from his eyes, to his soft lips, to his neck, to his hips rested against Noiz’s crotch. He placed a hand on Aoba’s thigh. “Which part of you _couldn’t_ turn me on?”

“You’re such a pervert.”

Aoba couldn’t help but feel a little in the mood himself, leaning down and kissing Noiz. The blond didn’t hesitate to receive Aoba’s affection, rubbing his warm cheek and pulling his face closer to prompt Aoba to part his lips. Noiz let his tongue slip against his lover’s mouth, Aoba holding back a sound of appreciation at the tingling sensation enveloping his lips.

He closed his eyes, Noiz still looking at his face, appreciating the beautiful features pressed against his. Aoba’s eyelashes were so long, and his hair was ticklish. His cheeks were hot with shyness, and his shoulders were so much smaller than Noiz’s. His body was just perfectly fitting into his.

“Hey…” He murmured against Aoba’s ear. “Let’s do it.”

“-Here?! Ah-!” Aoba bit back a moan at Noiz wrapping his arms around his body and sliding his hand down to squeeze his ass appreciatively. He rubbed at the soft skin that pleased him in ways he never thought possible. “You p-pervert! What if someone comes and sees that?!” Aoba argued, grabbing Noiz’s face.

The blond lifted his weight and pushed Aoba forward, reversing their positions so that he was on top. “This is our place. No one will come.”

“Still-! N-Nn…”

Noiz pressed in between his legs and kissed up his neck, stopping just below the back of his ear to gently graze his teeth against it. Aoba couldn’t help the arousal, Noiz was just so good at touching him. He’d learnt the map of Aoba’s body by heart and insisted Aoba taught it to him again every night he had the chance.

His hands grazed Aoba’s skin like pads of pleasure, unzipping his every clothing idly and letting it lay around on the grass. He leaned in to suck on his nipples, to swallow against the sensitive skin and pull on it. Aoba couldn’t help but move in to feel Noiz’s erection.

“I _love_ you.” Noiz spoke. “I _love_ everything about you.” His lips grazed Aoba’s chest. “I _love_ having sex with you.”

Aoba thought he would die of embarrassment at Noiz’s words and what he was doing him outside. He parted his thighs, allowed himself to suffocate in the intimacy, in the feel of Noiz’s clothed cock, the slow grind of ecstasy, the way his mouth rubbed Aoba’s pleasure in all the right places.

His soft moans drowned out the sound of them moving together.

 

Rolling over, Noiz collapsed on Aoba, breathing heavily, praising and kissing his skin. Aoba ran his hands in Noiz’s sweaty hair, the warmth of his body between his thighs amazing.

“It’s hot…” Noiz breathed out, Aoba chuckling, his voice like wind chimes in the breeze. Aoba hummed in agreement and prodded at Noiz to move over.

“I need to hurry.” He laughed when Noiz lay on him persistently, refusing to give up his space. The quiet lull of the late evening passed by.

“Hey, Aoba?”

“Hm?”

“My name isn’t written on your wrist?”

Aoba felt time slow for a minute. Being with Noiz, he forgot all about the world they lived in. His heart beat faster, Noiz’s question lingering between them. It was a private thing – a name. Engraved into you forever. It was an unwritten connection never to look without permission.

He swallowed quietly. “I’m nameless.”

“Heh.” Noiz smiled, much to his shock. “It’s ‘cause so many people love you.”

“What-?”

At that moment, Noiz lifted his wrists for Aoba to see. One had a familiar name on it. The name of Aoba's dear childhood friend and Noiz’s rival. The writing barely marked the surface of his wrist, a faint cotton-like thread weaved into his skin. The other, again written in Noiz’s elegant writing, carved into his skin from birth:

_Seragaki Aoba._

Aoba laughed softly, and it reminded Noiz of falling stars.

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! Please let me know if you'd like anything more (ahem - explicit - cough) in this series. Comments, Kudos and every read mean the world to me, I'm looking forward to sharing my little piece of AU with you all.
> 
> I'll be continuing this series with more pairings and fandoms to come, make sure to let me know if you'd like anything on my [Tumblr](http://lune3.tumblr.com)!❤
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you,  
> Lune3


End file.
